cloverdubrahtonandthewareffortfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Testorban Gulf
The Battle of the Testorban Gulf was a major engagement in the Cava Wars. It delayed the entrance of King Dogmeyer into the Testorban Gulf. =The Battle= Buildup Testorba, the peninsula on the Western side of Cavaland, had been sending highly successful regiments of Cavas and other dogs into the field, much to King Dogmeyer's dismay. His plan, intended to stop the Testorban's involvement in the war, was to take the Testorban Gulf. If he took control of the gulf, he could cut off all of Testorba's naval routes and cripple their trade economy. Taking the gulf would also close a large part of Furpaw State's ports, and all of Kona's. Fleet Admiral Clover DuBrahton's Fleet Patrolling the entrance to the gulf, newly made Fleet Admiral Clover DuBrahton was only leading a tiny fleet of four ships: The S.S. Cloverdale, S.E.K. Summer, H.M.S. Peanut, and the small sprinter Red Brahton. As she was heading back to the port for the night, she received news from scouts that King Dogmeyer planned to reach the entrance of the gulf in an hour. The day being too foggy, dark, and rainy to spot the ship, Clover and her fleet had no idea that they were so close. Having no time to call reinforcements, Clover valiantly led her fleet to defend the gulf. The Fight Arriving at the entrance to the gulf in about an hour, King Dogmeyer was leading a fleet of fifteen ships. His own ship, the S.E. Dogmeyer, was massive, being able to destroy almost any ship with a good ram, while taking almost no damage itself. Clover and her fleet decided, with speed as their advantage, to go on the offensive. They maneuvered around Dogmeyer's ships, firing as they circled them. At this point, one had already been sunk and another heavily damaged. Dogmeyer, deciding he'd had enough, rammed the H.M.S. Peanut, causing significant damage to it. The S.S. Cloverdale was close behind, and as Dogmeyer began to board the Peanut, the Cloverdale took on the survivors of ship, Vice Admiral Peanut being one of them. As Dogmeyer and his crew set fire to the Peanut, the crew of the Red Brahton came behind the S.E. Dogmeyer and let off all of their cannon, breaking a mast, ripping a sail, and tearing multiple holes in the hull. This ultimately caused Dogmeyer's retreat as he rushed to reclaim his damaged vessel. As the most famous scene of the battle was happening, Admiral Summer was holding her own against the rest of Dogmeyer's fleet, single-handedly sinking three ships. She began to withdraw when she suffered a broken mast from an enemy ship's cannonball. After Dogmeyer began to retreat, the S.S. Cloverdale and the Red Brahton pursued the fleeing fleet, sinking two more heavily damaged ships. Conclusion In the end, it was a glorious victory for Clover and her fleet. They only lost ship, while sinking six, and being outnumbered one to four. It severely delayed the entrance of King Dogmeyer into the Testorban Gulf, and upped the allied military presence in the Testorban Gulf.